Lion-o's Trial filled journey
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is captured by a person who wants to use him for fighting. There he meets Lilian a beautiful Thunderian lioness who is his age. They fall in love and know they have to escape from this place. They hope to escape from there because Lilian is pregnant with Lion-o's baby.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was exploring third earth. "This is a nice day," Lion-o said. It was truly a lovely day. Lion-o felt so at peace. He sat down in shade and relaxed. "It's nice to have time off," he said. "I bet the other's are enjoying this lovely day." he said.

He heard something. He turned his head and saw a deer run by. "Just a deer," he said. "A sound in the forest must have startled it," he said.

A ship was about to land. "We need a fine specimen to fight in our games," the man said.

"Yes Gladiton," one of his men said.

They saw Lion-o relaxing in the shade in video screen. "He seems strong," Gladiton said. "I wonder how he'll do in a fight," he said.

"He seems like the female we took last week he's a Thunderian I believe," one of the men said.

"You're right," Another said.

Then over the screen they saw Lion-o fight Slithe who attacked him while he was relaxing. He saw how Lion-o was wrestling the mutant. "He's impressive," Gladiton said. Then they saw Lion-o sent Slithe running. "He's a great fighter let's get him, he will be a great opponent for the champion." he said.

The ship landed and Lion-o saw them. The men came out and they came towards Lion-o and grabbed him. Lion-o started to fight them, but he was tired from his last fight with Slithe. The men easily overcame Lion-o and they took him aboard the ship. "Let me go!" Lion-o said.

"Not a chance I search the galaxy looking for fighters and you fit the bill, now take him to the holding pen." Gladiton said.

"You dare make me the lord of the Thundercats a fighter for amusement?' Lion-o asked.

"Oh a leader huh I bet your people are great fighters too," Gladiton said.

"You leave my friends be," Lion-o said.

"Well I got what I wanted I'll come back here later to look for more great fighters like you," Gladiton said.

Lion-o was placed in a holding pen and the ship took off. There were many creatures there. One of them was a female Thunderian. "You are Thunderian like me," Lion-o said.

"I never thought I would see another Thunderian," she said. "I'm Lilian," she said.

"I'm Lion-o, lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

Lilian bowed to show respect. "Now stop that we have to figure a way out of here," Lion-o said.

"Fat chance of that," a badger like alien said. "We were captured too and we will be force to fight in the games against the champion, some of us have and survived with bad injuries and some have died," he said. "He picks up ten new warriors every month. Now he met his quota he is taking us to his planet to fight in the gladiatorial ring." he said.

"How do you know so much about him?" Lion-o asked.

"I heard of him from many people from other planets I explored. I am botanist I study plants on all planets of the galaxy." the badger said.

"I see," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Lilian saw another Thunderian there he was an old Snow leopard noble. "I remember you, you are Lion-o last I saw you, you were on two years old," he said.

"You knew my family?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm the one who wedded your father and mother." the snow leopard said. "It will take a few months to get to this planet so we are in for a long flight." he said.

Lion-o watched as the other captured people started to complain and talk about how things were hopeless. Lion-o didn't give up his hope neither did Lilian.

Meanwhile the other Thundercats were worried they wondered where Lion-o was. Bengali found signs of a struggle and found something other ground the was dropped by one of Gladiton's men. He showed it to the other Thundercats. "Maybe Mandora can she some light on it." Panthro said.

They called Mandora in. Bengali showed her the insignia he found. "It's from Gladiton, he gathers people across the universe to use as fighters in his gladiatorial ring to amuse the people of his planet. The planet is called Galtar. Lion-o has little chance of escape. The interplanetary police have been trying to shut down their fighting for eons." Mandora said.

"We need to save Lion-o and the other fighters," Pumyra said.

"Yes, but first we need to find out how to go about it and how to get there," Panthro said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and the others soon found themselves of the planet Galtar. "This planet looks like bad news." Lilian said.

They were placed in cells. Two to three people per cell. Lion-o, Lilian and the snow leopard Thunderian were in the same cell. The next day Lion-o was taken out. "Hey let me go!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o was placed in the ring and at the other part of the ring there was a monster. Lion-o fought the monster and chased it into the cage without killing it. The crowd cheered how Lion-o handled his fight. Gladiton was surprised that Lion-o wouldn't kill the monster.

Once back the cell the other fighters heard what Lion-o did. "That is surprising. Most people would have killed that monster." one of the survivors said.

"I don't kill unless necessary I use my hands to fight him because my sword refused to fight him because the sword of omens won't hurt the innocent." Lion-o said.

"I see," the survivor said.

A couple of weeks later Lion-o was pitted against the champion after winning a couple of fights and Gladiton wanted better fighting than he had been instead of avoiding to kill them.

"It's against the code of Thundera," Lion-o said. "This is no war that my ancestors went through, this me being forced to fight for entertainment, this is wrong," he said.

Gladiton grabbed Lion-o's face. "Listen that code is for weaklings, if you fail to do as I say I will have you beaten with whip." he said.

Lion-o was forced to fight the champion and he beat him without harming him.

"That does it you get the whip!" Gladiton said.

"Then you have to whip me too," the champion said.

"And me," the badger said.

"You have to whip all of us," Lilian said.

"Fine I won't whip him but he must be punished. I have an idea how, you will clean all the cells for three weeks and no breaks. You won't rest until the cells are clean." Gladiton said.

Lion-o nodded he agreed it was fair.

For the next three weeks Lion-o cleaned to the point of exhaustion.

Once the three weeks was up Gladiton decided after being persuaded by the old champion to make Lion-o champion because he deserves it.

Lion-o and Lilian sat down next to each other. They spent months there. They got to know each other. They felt something deeply for each other. They couldn't explain it. "You two belong together," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"You two were matched by good when you were born, So you two are meant to be married even the meeting was planned out. So you two are meant to be," Jaga said.

Lion-o liked that news as did Lilian. But they knew they had to get out of there. "Lion-o I have an idea." Lilian said.

"Let's hear it," Lion-o said.

All of them started discussing. "Okay when the sunsets we will start." Lion-o said.

The others agreed.

The sun started set. The guard came in and then two of the fighters started arguing. "Hey break it up," the guard said. The others started arguing and Lilian grabbed the keys and they got out. They rushed to the ship and climbed aboard.

Meanwhile the Thundercats made the adjustments to the Feliner.

Lion-o and Lilian were married on the ship. They were both so happy. "Great now all we have to do is return these creatures to their homes." Lion-o said.

They had a lot of work to do.

They didn't know Gladiton was following them. He was determined to get his fighters back.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Lilian were now married and they were so happy together. They began to return all of the kidnapped people to their home world. "We should be careful everyone Gladiton might be following us." the badger said.

The others had to agree.

"Hopefully we can return them home and make sure they don't get taken again." Lion-o said.

That night Lion-o and Lilian laid down together. They woke up the next morning and they smiled at each other. They got dress and went into the control room and found the first planet and let the person return home. All the people on the planet were happy to see him again.

"Thank you," they told Lion-o.

"No problem," Lion-o said.

A few weeks later Lilian wasn't feeling like herself. A doctor who was on board took a look. "Your pregnant," he told Lilian.

"Lion-o we're going to have a baby," Lilian said.

"This is wonderful," Lion-o said.

Suddenly ship was pulled over. "Mandora," Lion-o said. "and the Feliner, the other Thundercats." he said.

They came aboard the ship. "Lion-o you escaped," Panthro said.

"Yes with all these people and now we are trying return them home," Lion-o said.

They saw the wedding rings on Lion-o and Lilian's fingers and they explained.

"Well we are very happy for you," Bengali said.

"Yes and we have new lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

"Yes and soon there will be a little prince or princess," Lilian said.

"That's wonderful," the other Thundercats said.

Gladiton stopped at the ship. He saw Mandora on board. "Uh oh," he said.

"Stop Gladiton you are under arrest!" Mandora said.

Panthro grabbed him.

Mandora took him aboard the electircycle. "Thanks for the help, now Gladiton will face trial," she said. "I got to go now thanks again Thundercats," she said leaving.

"Lion-o you and Lilian can go home to Third earth I'll take things over from here," the badger said.

"Thank you my friend," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats made it back to Third earth and now had much to ready for.

Baby coming in the sequel.


End file.
